fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Potrójna randka
Norm z Chloe, Vanessa z Monty i Fretka z Jeremiaszem wybierają się na randkę, ale gdy się razem spotykają robi się potrójna randka. Rodzice nastolatków przychodzą do tego miejsca, a pary przenoszą się do łazienki. Fineasz i Ferb próbują im pomóc. Bohaterowie *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Lawrence Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Jeremiasz Johnson *Pan Johnson *Pani Johnson *Heinz Dundersztyc *Vanessa Dundersztyc *Norm *Monty Monogram *Major Francis Monogram *Chloe *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Kelner Odcinek (W kuchni) Linda: (do Fretki) I dopóki nie przyjdziemy to masz siedzieć cały czas w pokoju. Później o tym pomówimy. Fretka: Dobrze, mamo. (Fretka idzie do swojego pokoju i kładzie się na łóżko) Fretka: Ach, i co ja teraz będę robić? Już wiem! Zadzwonię do Jeremiasza. (do telefonu) Cześć Jeremiasz! Co dziś robisz? Może masz ochotę pójść ze mną na randkę do restauracji? Jeremiasz: Niestety, ale nie mogę. Mam szlaban. Fretka: Serio? Ja też. Jeremiasz: No to skoro go masz to po co chcesz wyjść? Fretka: Bo chcę się wymknąć. A w zasadzie to i tak moich rodziców nie ma. Jeremiasz: W sumie to moi też gdzieś wyszli. Fretka: To idziemy? Jeremiasz: No pewnie! (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Vanesso, gdzie idziesz? Vanessa: Idę się przejść z przyjaciółmi. Dundersztyc: A gdzie konkretnie? Vanessa: Wszędzie. (Vanessa wychodzi) Dundersztyc: Norm, ty też gdzieś idziesz? Norm: Tak. Dundersztyc: Gdzie? Norm: Wszędzie. (Norm wychodzi) Dundersztyc: I zostałem sam, jak palec. (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Potrójna randka (Do restauracji wchodzą Fretka i Jeremiasz) Jeremiasz: A wiesz może gdzie poszli twoi rodzice? Fretka: Do jakieś restauracji. Jeremiasz: Mam nadzieję, że nie tutaj. Fretka: No ja też taką mam nadzieję. (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: No nie! Wszyscy sobie poszli pewnie na randki, a ja zostałem tutaj sam. Mógłbym iść na randkę, ale z kim? Nie mam dziewczyny. Och, już wiem! Pepe Pan Dziobak! Nie to, że pójdę na randkę z Pepe Panem Dziobakiem tylko po prostu gdzieś się z nim przejdę, by się nie nudzić. (Pepe wpada do kryjówki) Monogram: Dobry wieczór, agencie P! Dundersztyc planuje gdzieś z tobą iść. Niestety nie wiemy gdzie ani po co. Napisał nam tylko, że mu się nudzi. Powodzenia, agencie P! (Pepe salutuje) (Do restauracji wchodzą Vanessa i Monty) Fretka: Vanessa? Vanessa: Fretka? Fretka: Cześć, co u ciebie słychać? Vanessa: Witaj. Nic ciekawego. Czy możemy się dosiądź? Fretka: Pewnie. No to mamy podwójną randkę. (Do restauracji wchodzą Norm i Chloe) Vanessa: Norm, a co ty tu robisz? Norm: Przyszedłem na randkę z Chloe. Możemy się dosiądź? Vanessa: Tak. Fretka: No to mamy potrójną randkę. Jeremiasz: Może się zapoznamy? Monty: To chyba będzie najlepszy pomysł. (W Spółce Zło) (Pepe przychodzi do Spółki Zło) Dundersztyc: Nareszcie przyszedłeś, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! Chodź na naszą randkę. (Pepe robi wielkie oczy) Nie Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Nie jestem zoofilem. Tylko po prostu mi się nudzi i chcę się z kim przejść. Co powiesz na to, żebyśmy poszli do restauracji? (W restauracji) Jeremiasz: Serio twój ojciec rozpętał apokalipsę aptekarzy? Vanessa: Tak. Monty: A mój ojciec jest jego wrogiem i przez to nie mogą mnie i Vanessy razem zobaczyć. Fretka: A ja z Jeremiaszem mam szlaban. Chloe: A nas też w sumie nie może zobaczyć Rodney i Dundersztyc, bo też są wrogami. Jeremiasz: Jaki Rodney? Monty: Kolejny zły naukowiec. Norm: No, ale Fretka i Jeremiasz nie muszą się ukrywać. Fretka: No właśnie. Ale dzisiaj akurat już tak. (W domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher; w pokoju chłopców) Fineasz: Wszyscy dzisiaj poszli na randki, a my jedyni nie mamy dziewczyn i zostaliśmy w domu. Ferb: To nie fair. Fineasz: Wiem. Może wejdziemy w Internet i będziemy trollować ludzi? Ferb: Nawet dobry pomysł na spędzenie wieczoru i na zabicie nudy. (Przed restauracją) Dundersztyc: To co sądzisz o tej restauracji, Panie Dziobaku? Pepe: {terkocze} (W środku) Fretka: Vanesso... Vanessa: Tak? Fretka: Czy moje oczy dobrze widzą czy przed restauracją stoi twój ojciec? Vanessa: Że co?!? (zaczyna się patrzeć przez okno) No nie, nie może mnie zobaczyć z Monty. Norm: A mnie z Chloe. Vanessa: Fretka, jeśli mój ojciec tutaj wejdzie to daj mi znać przez telefon. Ja idę do łazienki. Chodź, Monty! Chloe: Ja też wolę iść. (Vanessa, Monty, Norm i Chloe idą do łazienki) Fretka: Dobrze, że nasi nie przyjdą. (Przed restauracją) Dundersztyc: No to chodź! (Pepe i Dundersztyc już chcą wejść do środka, lecz Pepe zauważa Fretkę i zatrzymuje Dundersztyca by tam nie wchodzić) Dundersztyc: Co? Czemu nie możemy tam wejść? (Pepe mu pokazuje, że musi się przebrać) Dundersztyc: Dobra, ale zrób to szybko. (Chwilę później. Pepe przychodzi w przebraniu kobiety. Dundersztyc i Pepe wchodzą do środka i siadają na miejsca) Kelner: Czy mogę panu coś podać? Dundersztyc: Ja poproszę frytki. Kelner: A dla pańskiej niebiesko-zielonej kosmit... znaczy pięknej kobiety co mogę podać? Pepe: {terkocze} Kelner: Niestety, ale terkoczowak właśnie usunięto z menu z powodu śmierci pół miliona osób w Chinach, bo właśnie z stamtąd przywieziono to danie. Dundersztyc: To on też poprosi frytki. Kelner: On jest mężczyzną? Czyli jest pan... Dundersztyc: No pomyliło mi się człowieku, a ty już mówisz, że jestem gejem! A może pan sam jest gejem? Kelner: Od kiedy pan umie czytać ludziom w myślach? Dundersztyc: Chyba mam taki dar. Ale tak czy siak ona poprosi frytki. (Do restauracji wchodzą Linda i Lawrence) Fretka: No nie! To są chyba jakieś żarty! (Fretka chowa się pod stół) Linda: Jeremiasz? Co ty tu robisz? Jeremiasz: Dzień dobry państwu. Właśnie zamierzałem iść do łazienki. (Jeremiasz idzie do łazienki tyłem, ponieważ Fretka się za nim schowała) (W łazience) Vanessa: Co wy tu robicie? Przecież miałaś mi wysłać SMS-a, a nie tutaj przychodzić. Fretka: Wiem, wiem, ale moi rodzice przyszli. Jeremiasz: Moi jeszcze nie. Jestem wolny! (Norm otwiera drzwi i zauważa, że rodzice Fretki i Jeremiasza siedzą razem przy stole) Norm: A jednak przyszli. Jeremiasz: Że co?!? (Patrzy przez drzwi) No nie! Chloe: I co teraz zrobimy? Fretka: Zadzwonimy do Fineasza i Ferba. Oni nam pomogą. (W pokoju Fineasza i Ferba) Fineasz: No to wchodzimy na czatek.pl Trzeba wybrać płeć jaką jesteśmy i kogo szukamy. Ferb: Wybierz, że jesteśmy dziewczynami, a szukamy chłopaka. Fineasz: Będą niezłe jaja! On się pyta jak mam na imię. Ferb: Daj... emmmm... Fretka. Fineasz: Napisał, że ładne imię. Pyta się ile lat. Ferb: 15. Fineasz: On 16. Pyta się: "co u ciebie?". U mnie wszystko dobrze, ale nie wiem jak u Ferba. Ferb: Napisz: "czy masz ochotę na współżycie?" Fineasz: Napisał, że ma. On chce, żebym mu wysłał moje cycki. Napiszę mu "a w ryj chcesz?!". Oj, rozłączył się. Ferb: No, brawo! Rozmówca się rozłączył. Fineasz: No przecież wiem. (dzwoni telefon) O, telefon dzwoni. Ferb: To odbierz. Fineasz: To Fretka. Ferb: Skąd ona wie, że używaliśmy jej imienia do trollowania? Teraz pewnie chce na nas naskarżyć mamie. Lepiej nie odbieraj. Fineasz: Odbiorę. (do telefonu) Halo?! Ok. Dobra. Powiem mu. Cześć. (rozłącza się) Ferb: I co? Fineasz: Powiedziała, że jak przyjdzie do domu to nam zrobi jeszcze większego trolla niż my z jej imieniem. Ferb: Serio? Fineasz: Nie, tak na serio to musimy iść do restauracji, żeby nas rodzice nie zobaczyli i wejdź do łazienki. (W łazience) Monty: I co teraz zrobimy? Vanessa: Nie bój się. Za chwilę nam pomogą. (Nagle z sufitu wylatują Fineasz i Ferb) Fretka: No, patrz! Ekspresowa pomoc. Fineasz: Musimy stąd wyjść z klimatyzacją. Ferb: No właśnie nie możemy, bo trochę zepsułem klimatyzację wchodząc tutaj. Fineasz: {facepalm} Monty: No, ale ja mam tutaj kieszeni bombę, która rozwala ściany, a potem je naprawia i nic nie słychać. Jeremiasz: To dlaczego nie mówiłeś, że takie coś masz? Monty: Bo nie pytaliście. Przecież jestem tajnym agentem. (Monty rzuca bombę i rozwala ścianę. Wszyscy uciekają) (W restauracji) Dundersztyc: Słuchaj, nawet przyjemnie spędziłem z tobą wieczór, Panie Dziobaku. Jesteś moim najlepszym... Kelner: Najlepszym co mnie w życiu spotkało. I teraz się pocałujcie. Dundersztyc: Po pierwsze: chciałem powiedzieć, że jest moim najlepszym wrogiem, a po drugie: nie będę całował dziobaka noszącego jaja, a po trzecie: nie jestem ani gejem, ani zoofilem. Wychodzimy stąd, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Dundersztyc i Pepe wychodzą) Kelner: Wow, tego to ja się nie spodziewałem. Myślałem, że on jest aptekarzem, a jego wybranka kosmitką. (Tymczasem Fretka leży sobie na łóżku) Fretka: Uff... Jak dobrze, że nikt nie dowiedział się, że... (Linda i Lawrence wchodzą do pokoju) Linda i Lawrence: PRZEDŁUŻONY SZLABAN! Fretka: Że co?!? Jak to?!? Linda: Spotkaliśmy Jeremiasza i on ma szlaban, więc pewnie ty musiałaś być z nim. Lawrence: A po drugie: ty masz przyklejony do buta papier toaletowy z napisem "Wymknęłam się z domu". Fretka: Co?!? Skąd to się wzięło?!? (W pokoju chłopców) Fineasz: Ferb, coś ty zrobił, że Fretka ma szlaban? Ferb: Przykleiłem jej papier toaletowy do buta i teraz nie będzie mogła nas trollować. KONIEC